Sorriso de menina e corpo de mulher
by Kayla Armilas
Summary: Depois de muitos anos longe do santuário, Lithos estava de volta. Conseguiria se adaptar as mudanças no comportamento daquela pessoa que tanto adorava? E ele, será que estava disposto a aceitá-la em sua casa nesse momento difícil que estava passando?
1. Chapter 1

Tenho postado algumas fics e até agora não expliquei que algumas delas faziam parte de uma série. Para corrigir este erro, vou escrever o nome das fics para que vocês possam entender alguns fatos que aconteceram em outra fic.

Doce Vingança

Meu destino sempre foi você

Um noivado e corações partidos

Sorriso de menina e corpo de mulher

Assim que der, estarei fazendo outras. Espero que estejam gostando dessa série maluca.

Boa leitura para todos.

* * *

**Athena resistiu com grande estilo a todos os teste que a reencarnação de uma deusa poderia suportar. A flecha dourada quase atravessou seu coração, mesmo assim, estava de pé novamente ao lado de seus cavaleiros. Usou sua cosmo-energia para impedir que o gelo das calotas polares derretesse em Asgard, mais uma vez se encontrava ao lado de seus fies cavaleiros de bronze. Conseguiu aplacar a ira do deus dos mares, que investiu contra o mundo uma tormenta de sete dias contínuo com a mesma graça de outras batalhas. As conseqüências deste episodio trouxe a amarga comprovação de que mais uma vez, seus fies cavaleiros de bronze tinham se sacrificado para ver seu bem estar e do mundo. Sabia que sua dor não se comparava a que eles sofreram, e por este motivo decidiu viver no santuário, ordenando liberdade aos cavaleiros de bronze. Ignorando a ordem da deusa, os cavaleiros de bronze participaram da pior batalha em que a deusa pelejou até o presente momento. Aos poucos, os mais poderosos cavaleiros restantes morreram. O cavaleiro de Pégasus ficou invalido, sem nenhuma chance de enfrentar a nova batalha que se aproxima. Só o milagre do cosmo pôde mudar esta realidade, e finalmente outra batalha teve seu fim, ou pelo menos parecia ser. Athena estava descontente com o resultado de tantas batalhas embora suas vitórias eram sempre notórias. Cansada de sempre esperar a primeira peça do tabuleiro mover-se, decidiu enfrentar os deuses restantes do Olímpio. Foi uma batalha sangrenta, embora levasse tão poucos consigo. Um a um padecia com a super potencia dos deuses. Não havia glória no rosto de Athena no final da guerra, apenas tristeza. Tanta tristeza que o coro das musas que outrora só conhecia músicas alegres, agora enchia o salão com a mais triste, e fúnebre melodia. O soluço e choro das ninfas completavam a cena dramática quando Athena com o corpo coberto de sangue, seu e de seus cavaleiros jogou-se aos pés de seu pai, chorando junto com elas. O próprio Zeus comoveu-se com tal atitude. Perséfone implorou compaixão a Hades que também parecia comovido com a determinação de Athena em mostrar firmeza para chegar aonde chegou sem nunca lamentar, e no fim, estava disposta a morrer para ver seus cavaleiros vivos novamente. Athena dizia que abdicaria da terra, de seu corpo mortal e sofrer todos os castigos durante sua estadia no Olímpio, mas que seus cavaleiros voltassem a vida e os reinos entrassem em acordo de paz.. Shion, seria jovem assim como Dohko, assumindo o papel que fora destinado a muito tempo atrás. Tendo como seu futuro substituto, Saga, pois era o único disponível já que Dohko preferiu virar toda a sua atenção aos cavaleiros com treinos mais rigorosos. A tristeza que assolava o Olímpio cessou-se quando Hades e os demais deuses aceitaram a proposta. A terra ficou livre da atenção dos deuses, e a paz entre Asgard, o Reino dos Mares, e do Santuário foi finalmente entregue a humanidade.**

**No entanto, tudo isso é uma outra historia que contarei a vocês em outra oportunidade, porque neste momento, o mais importante de tudo é as conseqüências de todos esses fatos.**

- Bom dia, cavaleiro!

- Bom dia! Mas quem é...?

A jovem cumprimentou Mu e saiu sem esperar ele terminar de perguntar, deixando-o para trás, totalmente confuso. Mais a frente fez a mesma coisa com Aldebaran. Já na casa de gêmeos, ela encontrou com o casal a sua frente que estavam distraídos entre beijos e abraços. Passou por eles sem dizer nada e continuou seguindo em frente. Seria constrangedor se fossem pegos naquela situação logo cedo. Mais à frente, esfregou os olhos varias vezes para ter certeza de que estaria vendo direito. Mas já não tinha passado por ele logo na entrada da casa? Bom, estando louca ou não, teria que cumprimentar:

- Bom dia, cavaleiro!

- Bom dia garota! Te conheço de algum lugar, mas de onde?

Quem disse que ela escutou aquela pergunta? Seguia sempre em frente sem se importar com mais nada. Ao chegar na quarta casa estancou no mesmo lugar, tinha receio de passar por ali e encontrar o dono daquela casa que no mínimo estaria de mau humor, como sempre. O contrário do que esperava, o cavaleiro de câncer apenas saiu de sua casa e descia a escadaria sem prestar muita atenção em que estaria há sua frente. Sem olhar para ela respondeu o comprimento dela com um "Bom dia" sem muita convicção. "Que estranho. Não esperava que ele respondesse." Continuou seu caminho em sentido contrario ao que Máscara da Morte tomou. Adentrou o salão da quinta casa correndo e gritando feliz:

- Aioria! Aioria! – nenhuma resposta – Onde será que ele está?

Dando alguns passos mais calmos pôde perceber como o piso não via uma vassoura há muito tempo. Achou muito estranho o fato do templo parecer abandonado. Foi até a cozinha onde ficou chocada, estava pior que a sala. Pensou se seria melhor procurar por Aioria e perguntar o que estava acontecendo, ou se limpava tudo e depois tomava um bom e merecido banho. Decidiu pelo segundo plano. Sua ansiedade em reencontrar Aioria poderia esperar afinal de contas não queria passar a imagem de uma pessoa imatura. Varreu o piso, depois passou um pano úmido, lavou a louça e subiu para colocar suas coisas no seu antigo quarto. Quando entrou no dito cujo, deixou a mala cair e seus olhos olhavam para todos os lados. Quadros e mais quadros de pintura a óleo espalhadas por todos os cantos do quarto. E o mais surpreendente de tudo isso não foi à quantidade, e sim o que estava pintado neles. Eram perfeitas, feitas de vários ângulos da mesma pessoa. Em muitas delas, podia-se ver a máscara protegendo o rosto da amazona, mas em outras, nada de mascaras, porém os olhos não tinham uma expressão tão viva quanto à da amazona com a máscara. Isso era realmente muito estranho. Mais estranho ainda foi ver algumas delas com um borro de tinta ou simplesmente jogada no chão. Decidiu tentar arrumar um lugar para descansar após o banho que pretendia tomar. Foi ao quarto do dono da casa entrando e arrumando tudo numa incrível rapidez. Depois foi diretamente para o banheiro onde encheu a banheira e tomou o banho com o qual tanto sonhou após um árduo trabalho. Não era preguiçosa, porém a viagem foi muito cansativa e pra piorar parecia que Aioria nem esperava por sua visita. Ficou decepcionada com este pensamento. Fez de tudo para chegar ao santuário, e nem um quarto estava reservado a sua espera, o que dava a entender que não era bem-vinda. Ah, agora que chegou, descansaria e pensaria nisso depois. Entrou na banheira e se divertiu como uma criança no banho demorado.

- Bom dia, Aioria. Uma garo...

- Bom dia, Mu. Depois a gente se fala. – Interrompeu Aioria.

- Desisto!! Ninguém me deixa completar uma frase sequer. – Mu balançou as mãos no alto como um gesto de desistência.

Logo à frente, encontrou a casa de Aldebaran vazia. Na entrada da casa de Gêmeos encontrou Kanon e June no maior amasso. Fingiu que não tinha visto nada. Saga estava se preparando para ir treinar, reclamando da demora e da pouca vergonha de Kanon quando Aioria passou por ele:

- Bom dia, Aioria. Hoje eu vi uma garo...

- Bom dia, Saga. É melhor você procurar outra pessoa pra treinar hoje. – interrompeu Saga sorrindo ao mesmo tempo em que falava.

Passou pela casa de Câncer e percebeu que ela também estava vazia. agora faltava pouco para chegar em sua casa.

Aioria entrou em sua casa achando algo estranho. O chão além de limpo, estava tão encerado que dava até pra comer no chão de tão limpo que estava. Não era possível que aquilo estivesse acontecendo com ele, ainda era novo para isso. Ou isso seria o efeito do que tinha feito após ter comprado os mantimentos? Aquela parada no barzinho do píer poderia ser a explicação. Voltou para a entrada da casa, e olhou bem de perto para ter certeza que era mesmo a casa dele e não a de Shaka, que tinha um hábito de limpeza exagerado. Estava certo, era a casa de leão mesmo. Voltou a entrar na casa tentando imaginar quem poderia ter feito aquilo: "Será que Shaka se sentiu incomodado o suficiente para vir aqui e limpar minha casa? Não, isso seria demais para ele. Nem conseguiria chegar perto da cozinha. Quem então?" Já que havia pensado na cozinha, foi até lá dar uma olhadela. Estava extremamente limpa e organizada. Como um relâmpago iluminando o céu pensou passando a mão no queixo encoberto pela barba a fazer: " Já sei! Marin se cansou de esperar por Shura, então ela veio atrás de mim para tentar uma reaproximação, não me encontrando e sim a bagunça, decidiu organizar tudo para que eu seguisse o rastro de limpeza até onde ela está." Deveria correr para seu quarto para se deparar com ela encima de sua cama imediatamente, ou deveria ir devagar para mostrar que é capaz de controlar seus impulsos? Decidiu pelo segundo, só que seu coração batia em um ritmo louco. A cada passo pensava que estava levando uma eternidade para ver o que tanto queria, Marin deitada em sua cama em uma pose muito sexy e um lindo sorriso iluminando seu rosto. Depois de Marin ter mostrado seu rosto a Shura, nunca mais teve coragem de pensar em como seriam seus olhos, nem mesmo olhar para tirar finalmente sua curiosidade. Entrou no quarto de mansinho e fez uma careta de desapontamento. Embora o quarto estivesse arrumado, ela não estava ali lhe esperando como imaginou. Com um suspiro decepcionado encaminhou-se ao banheiro a fim de tomar um banho demorado. Despia-se jogando suas roupas ao chão sem se importar em arrumá-las naquele momento. Sua exclamação de espanto teria acordado aquele ser deitado em sua banheira se não tivesse tomado o cuidado de abafar o som com ambas as mãos. O que aquela mulher estaria fazendo ali? Sim, sabia que ela tomou um banho em sua banheira, e agora estava em sono profundo, mas a questão era que nem fazia idéia de quem seria. O corpo dela não parecia nada familiar, nem o cabelo. Aproximou pensando em sacudi-la para que acordasse e informasse sua identidade, assim como também a razão de estar ali. O cabelo dela encobria o rosto, mas ainda assim pôde ver seus lábios, isso sim tinha algo muito familiar. Enrolou uma toalha na cintura e gentilmente afastou os cabelos do rosto da mulher adormecida, afastando-se logo em seguida com os olhos arregalados. Virou o rosto ao deparar-se com aquele corpo escultural submerso em sua banheira. Não podia acreditar que ela havia voltado depois de sete anos longe daquela casa. O que faria agora? Estava apenas com uma toalha protegendo suas partes intimas enquanto ela estava completamente nua e dormindo em seu banheiro. Era uma situação constrangedora, e seria pior se quando a tirasse dali a fim de poupar-lhe de um resfriado, ela abrisse os olhos. Com certeza pensaria que havia se tornado um tarado. Vestiu suas roupas e procurou algo que pudesse ajudá-lo. Mas o quê? Eis que lhe surge uma idéia. Saiu imediatamente de casa e pretendia ir à casa de Mu se não surgisse um certo pensamento perturbador: "Não posso pedir ajuda a ele. Acabará vendo ela sem roupas e quem sabe o que passará por sua cabeça. Por outro lado não posso pedir ajuda a nenhuma amazona porque a Marin acabará sabendo e pensará besteiras, sendo assim minhas chances de voltar a um entendimento completamente reduzidas a zero. Talvez se eu pedisse ajuda a Shaka e pedisse pra que ele não contasse pra ninguém o que aconteceu certamente compreenderia. Shaka seria uma boa idéia, afinal, sempre fica de olhos fechados e não a veria do jeito que está." Virou-se e foi para a casa de Shaka.

- Shaka, preciso de um favor seu. – anunciou entrando no salão da sexta casa, sem ouvir a reposta gritou – SHAKA!! Será que dá para me ajudar?

Continuou sem resposta, e um pensamento incomodou Aioria: "Ah, não. Aquele monge está meditando agora e pode ficar horas assim. Ou até mesmo semanas. E agora?" chegou ao local onde imaginou encontrar o cavaleiro de Virgem e não se decepcionou completamente. Em casa ele estava, o problema seria despertá-lo daquele estado de transe. Não por muito tempo, pensou Aioria. O cavaleiro de Leão gritou por seu nome junto a seu ouvido e nada. Pegou dois enfeites de metal que estavam encima da mesinha e bateu um contra o outro, sem o mínimo efeito desejado. Pegou nos ombros de Shaka e sacudiu. Tudo o que fazia não tinha efeito algum sobre o outro: "Que sono inabalável. Deve ser por isso que vive com os olhos fechados e não aquela conversa fiada de que seus poderes aumentem se estiver com ele fechados." Uma súbita e maluca idéia passou por sua cabeça. Foi até a cozinha acendeu o fogão, colocou uma panela encima despejando um pouco d'água e açúcar. Em poucos minutos o cheiro forte de açúcar queimando incensou toda a casa. Logo após isso, Shaka adentrava a cozinha correndo feito louco. Aioria soltou uma gargalhada profunda ao ver que realmente deu certo. Shaka ficou possesso:

- Posso saber o que está fazendo na minha casa, Aioria? E por que está queimando minhas panelas?

- Panelas? Foi apenas uma. E não exagere muito, porque isso sai com água e sabão. – a expressão irritada de Shaka não amenizou nem um pouco e Aioria resolveu explicar de uma vez. – Estou precisando de uma ajuda sua, e como você não despertava, pensei que talvez isso funcionasse. Pelo que vejo, deu certo.

- Você é um cavaleiro de ouro como eu, não precisa da minha ajuda.

- Preciso muito mesmo, Shaka. Se você...

- Quer dizer que precisa mesmo, hein? Pois bem, não ajudo. Sabe que sou muito zeloso pra manter minha casa limpa e perfumada. O que você fez vai deixá-la fedendo por muitos dias. E ainda por cima acabou com minha chaleira.

- Ora, vamos Shaka. Estou precisando de sua ajuda, e é sério.

Shaka não pode deixar de ficar curioso. O que exatamente estaria perturbando Aioria a tal ponto de se arriscar a enfurecê-lo? Fez um gesto para que ele prosseguisse:

- Acontece que Lithos voltou e ela está na minha banheira.

Shaka atentou a sua memória, e logo depois surgiu uma expressão facial de repudio:

- Seu pervertido. Ela ainda é um pouco mais que uma menina.

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando. Eu cheguei em casa agora e ia tomar banho, só que ela estava lá, dormindo na minha banheira.

- Desculpe-me. – Shaka falou se jeito por causa da acusação – Mas o que você quer que eu faça?

- Eu a respeito por demais para pegá-la sem suas roupas, por outro lado não posso deixar ela ficar muito tempo na água, pois ficará doente. E como você consegue fazer tudo com os olhos fechados, pensei que poderia me fazer este favor.

- Você quer que eu a tire da banheira porque não quer vê-la sem roupa? Por que você não pede para o Mu?

- Porque ele vai vê-la sem roupas, oras.

- Você está preocupado com o bem estar dela, isso é compreensível. A questão é que você não levou em conta que eu vou ter que tocar no corpo dela para poder tirá-la de lá.

- Droga! Esqueci-me deste detalhe. E agora o que eu faço?

- Joga uma toalha para cobri-la e depois chame Mu para que ele use sua telecinese e a coloque para dormir na cama. Simples, não?

- Obrigado Shaka.

- Obrigado nada. Assim que você resolver esta questão, voltará aqui e limpará esta bagunça.

Aioria saiu de lá resmungando. Minutos depois estava na casa de Mu e assim que terminou de explicar tudo o que aconteceu teve que conter sua raiva ao vê-lo rindo com gosto.

Mu imaginou qual teria sido a cara de Shaka depois de escutar a explicação de Aioria. Era por isso que estava rindo, e não da preocupação desmedida de Aioria em relação à garota que havia passado por sua casa mais cedo. Mu continuou rindo em todo o percurso para a casa de Aioria, só que agora ria mais ainda ao lembrar do malabarismo que ele teve de fazer para desapertar Shaka:

- Por Athena, Mu. Não dá para parar de rir da minha desgraça?

- Tudo bem, desculpe-me. Mas que foi engraçado a sua proeza em tirar Shaka da meditação, isso foi.

- Está rindo porque não é você que terá que limpar aquela panela. Você sabe como Shaka é, se encontrar um milímetro de sujeira vai ficar irritadíssimo.

Ao chegar no quarto, Aioria se antecipou pegando um lençol e foi rápido ao banheiro jogando encima dela sem olhar para ver se acertou a mira. Por sorte conseguiu alcançar seu intento. Logo depois, Mu foi até a porta do banheiro e usou sua telecinese suspendendo-a. Acompanhou todo o percurso em um ritmo calmo, e a colocou sobre a cama com gentileza. Olhou para Aioria e fez um gesto de "ok" com o polegar. Os dois saíram do quarto sem fazer um ruído sequer.

- Missão cumprida. Agora você deve ir à casa de Shaka e limpar a sujeira que fez.

- Que droga. Já havia me esquecido disso. Será que ele me deixa tomar um banho lá?

- Sei lá. Vou te acompanhar e aproveito para bater um papo com ele.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Droga. Que trabalheira tive para limpar aquela panela. Quando pensava que já estava bom Shaka dizia encontrar algum resquício de queimado nela. Esfreguei tanto que ela deve está fina e a qualquer momento ela vai furar. O que eu não daria para chegar logo em casa e descansar um pouco? Se for fazer isso terei que fazer antes de Lithos acordar. Pelo que me lembre ela era uma garota chatinha que só vivia na minha cola. Hmm, mas ela parece ter crescido bastante. Já não parece mais uma garota tabua que poderia se passar por menino facilmente. Afinal de contas o que ele queria? Já havia passado cinco anos desde que a colocou num internato para moças. Estava sendo um custo muito caro, mas não se arrependia dessa decisão. Se ela estivesse no santuário durante todas aquelas batalhas poderia ter morrido, e o dinheiro gasto com a educação dela jamais iria lhe fazer falta. Se bem que de uns tempos para cá estava gastando muito, e logo teria que mexer em suas economias. Teria que voltar imediatamente a fazer novos trabalhos. Certamente seu agente poderá encontrar uma solução para seus problemas e ainda conseguir que seu retorno seja uma grande sensação no mundo artístico. Depois de conversar com a Lithos poderia ver se resolvia essa questão. Mas primeiro deveria ir por partes. Precisava saber por que Lithos tinha escolhido aquele momento para aparecer. Nada contra que resolvesse voltar, o problema era o momento que não era bom. Ainda sentia que as coisas entre ele e Marin não estavam totalmente resolvidas. Chegando ao quarto para ver se ela já estava acordada, encontrou-a em profundo sono, totalmente esparramada em sua cama, e sua coxa estava completamente descoberta. Era uma coxa grossa, perfeita e com um bronzeamento na medida certa. Era uma imagem tentadora. Ficou curioso para saber qual era o tipo de biquíni que ela usou e ver aquela marquinha que sempre fica quando se vai à praia. O que diabos estava pensando? Aquela pessoa a sua frente era a pequena Lithos, a menina que ele salvou, e que depois a mandou para um colégio. Não era o tipo de pessoa que ele deveria direcionar tais pensamentos. Ele deveria se preocupar com quem ela andava saindo, ou se estava mesmo estudando como deveria. Quando ela abriu os olhos foi que percebeu o que tinha acabado de fazer. Estava muito próximo dela que o fitava com aqueles olhos grandes e encantadores:

- Por que você veio Lithos?

Aquela pergunta brusca a deixou sem fala. Espera uma recepção diferente dessa que recebia agora. Não esperava que Aioria tivesse mudado tanto. Mas o que ela queria? Havia passado muitos anos sem fazer uma visita sequer. Lembrou que teve um forte desejo de voltar varias vezes. Estivera preocupada com ele. Principalmente quando os mares ficaram muito acima do nível normal, ou quando houve a noticia que as calotas polares estavam derretendo. O desejo mais forte de voltar foi quando o céu se tornou escuro e uma aura maligna pairava no ar. Por incontáveis vezes chegou a arrumar suas coisas para voltar, mas acabava desfazendo tudo para refazer horas depois. Era um jeito de manter sua mente ocupada, desviando assim dessa vontade louca de voltar. Tinha medo de retornar em momento inoportuno e no fim acabar fazendo Aioria ou outro cavaleiro perder sua concentração na batalha que certamente estava acontecendo. Isso poderia causar a morte dele e nunca se perdoaria por ser a causadora de sua derrota. Mas essa grande mudança só poderia ser causada por aquela batalha. Deve ter sido algo muito perigoso. Mas esse não era o momento para pensar nessas coisas. Ele perguntou e ela teria que responder. Mas se ele esperava que fosse encolher-se com aquele tom repreensivo e rude estava muito enganado. Aioria poderia ter mudado e por acaso com ela não houve o mesmo?

- Porque senti vontade de voltar. - respondeu com ar de troça.

- Não brinque com fogo menina. Fiz uma pergunta e gostaria que me respondesse com seriedade.

- Já respondi. Não sabia que precisava de um convite para vir a sua casa.

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer.

- Não é o que parece. Venho lhe fazer uma visita e me trata como intrusa indesejável.

- Pelo amor de Deus Lithos. Sabe muito bem que me preocupo com você, e nunca a tratei como uma intrusa e muito menos ainda indesejável. Por que está tão arredia?

- Eu arredia? Quem foi que perguntou de forma bruta?

- Dá um tempo, Lithos. Não estou acostumado a esse bombardeio de palavras logo cedo.

- Não é tão cedo assim. O que diabos tem feito da sua vida Aioria? A casa estava uma bagunça e para variar você se tornou intolerante.

- Não blasfeme menina.

Lithos se enrolou no lençol e testou sua temperatura, depois fez o mesmo com a dele dizendo:

- Tem certeza que não está doente? Procurando coisas mínimas para reclamar como se fosse um velho rabugento, só posso deduzir isso.

- Acontece que ainda não dormi, e você vem fazer uma visita sem avisar.

- Não vim fazer apenas uma visita.

- O que? Não me diga que pretende voltar pro santuário.

- É exatamente isso mesmo. - percebendo que não deveria ter revelado essa questão antes de encontrar um momento oportuno para falar, tentou remediar - Pelo menos por uma pequena temporada.

- E seus estudos?

- Continua do mesmo jeito.

- LITHOS... - droga, não deveria ter levantado a voz pra ela, pensou o cavaleiro de leão - Explique melhor. Você não tinha permissão pra sair daquela escola nessa época do ano, nem muito menos sem que eu tivesse conversado com a diretora.

- Acontece que não estou mais naquele colégio.

- O QUE? - droga, levantei a voz novamente, pensava Aioria sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça começar a incomodar - Como conseguiu sair daquele colégio? Fugiu?

- Você ainda não entendeu, eu não estudando mais naquele colégio. - respondeu pausadamente como se estivesse explicando para algum estrangeiro... ou alguém com problemas mentais.

Aioria sentiu uma forte vontade de colocá-la encima de seus joelhos e aplicar-lhe umas boas palmadas. Tentando se controlar lançou uma pergunta atrás da outra:

- Por que saiu daquele colégio? Desde quando você saiu de lá, e qual foi à razão? Por acaso provocou sua própria expulsão do colégio?

- Algumas respostas levam a mesma questão. - disse tentando ganhar tempo, o que não passou despercebido por Aioria que passou a mão no rosto tentando se controlar.

- Já disse para não brincar com fogo menina. Vá ao ponto logo de uma vez.

- Sai do colégio porque ali me mantinha presa a convenções idiotas. - percebendo a raiva estampada no rosto de Aioria decidiu que deveria revelar tudo de uma vez - Eu queria me dedicar apenas em artes, você sabe que meu pai era um escultor, então resolvi seguir seus passos. Então sai daquele colégio desde o inicio do ano e desde então me dediquei de tal forma que terminei meus estudos antes do tempo e já estou na Academia de Artes de Atenas. E não fui expulsa da escola como você pensou.

- Por que não mandou uma carta avisando? E onde você está morando? Com que dinheiro está se mantendo?

- Nossa, Aioria, quantas perguntas. - Aioria a olhava de cara fechada, e depois de dar um longo suspiro resolveu que não dava mais para adiar o inadiável - Estou usando o dinheiro que você me manda para pagar a Academia de Artes já que consegui apenas uma bolsa parcial. Como os gastos são astronômicos, tenho trabalhado meio período e estou dividindo um quarto com uma pessoa.

- O QUE?

Lithos se encolheu diante daquela reação dele. Sabia que Aioria não gostaria de ser o ultimo, a saber, de seus passos, mas não esperava que ele ficasse tão irritado assim.

- Eu não parei de estudar. Tudo o que fiz foi procurar algo que me agrada e que me servirá no futuro

- Não estou contestando sua decisão de estudar na Academia de Arte. O que não posso aceitar é que esteja morando com uma pessoa que nem sei quem é. Já parou para pensar que essa pessoa poderia lhe maltratar ou coisa pior?

- Oh não. Ele é uma pessoa legal.

- ELE? Diga-me quem é e onde posso encontrá-lo. Tenho certeza que esse sujeito fez você agir assim.

- Pode parando por ai, Aioria. Não cometi nenhum crime para que aja desse jeito. Já não sou uma criança que deve ser repreendida. Eu alcancei a maioridade.

- Ainda não mocinha. Fará no próximo ano, e ainda faltam três meses.

- O que são três meses? Nada. Então não precisa continuar com esse sermão todo.

Lithos levantou-se tomando o cuidado de manter o lençol enrolado ao corpo e já se encaminhava para o banheiro quando sentiu que Aioria segurava sua mão.

- Aonde pensa que vai? Não sairá daqui até que me fale tudo a respeito desse individuo. - Ela se esforçou e o cavaleiro a soltou antes que machucasse a mão dela - Darei uma surra que jamais esquecerá.

- Ele tem nome, mas não darei a você. Você irá me envergonhar indo atrás dele para falar com esses pensamentos antiquados.

- Poderia me explicar o motivo dessa agitação toda, Aioria?

- Aioros? - era só o que faltava, seu irmão mais velho tinha chegado à pior hora possível - O que faz aqui? - perguntou enquanto dava um jeito de esconder Lithos atrás de si.

- Vim ter uma conversa séria. Deixei que tentasse resolver seus problemas sozinho, mas não dá mais pra ficar de braços cruzados enquanto vejo você acabar com sua vida.

- Não sou nenhuma criança para me repreender desse jeito. - essa frase estava sendo muito usada naquele dia. O problema era que seu irmão tinha escolhido justamente aquele dia para lhe passar um sermão. E para piorar apesar de estar ocorrendo à mesma situação que Lithos estava passando a pouco, tinha que ser na frente dela. Tinha percebido que ela estava se divertindo as suas custas.

- Não parece. Bebendo até cair, pegando briga com Shura e insultando Marin... - olhou para os lados como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa - Cheguei a pensar que você estava discutindo com Marin.

- Quando? - perguntou tentando levar Lithos até o banheiro sem que seu percebesse - Já faz alguns dias desde que a vi da ultima vez.

- Estou falando dessa gritaria agora a pouco. Jurava que tinha ouvido você falando com uma mulher.

Justamente neste momento Lithos pisou em falso na entrada do banheiro e na tentativa de manter o lençol firme ao corpo, tropeçou com uma parte do lençol que estava arrastando no chão. Percebendo que Lithos acabaria se machucando, Aioria rapidamente tentou segura-la, mas calculou mal e acabou arrancando o lençol dela. Infelizmente Lithos não só caiu como também ficou completamente nua na frente dos dois homens. Aioria ficou indeciso entre ajudar Lithos a levantar, ou se tapava os olhos de seu irmão. Decidiu-se pela segunda opção.

- Machucou-se, Lithos? - perguntava com os olhos fechados.

- Só um pouco. Meu orgulho é que ficou completamente ferido.

- Então corre para o banheiro e vista logo sua roupa.

Quando Aioria usava aquele tom era melhor que obedecesse imediatamente. Assim, fez o que lhe foi mandado numa rapidez que até o cavaleiro de leão ficou surpreso. Achou melhor ficar escondida atrás dele e evitar o olhar daquele outro.

- Alguém poderia fazer a gentileza de explicar o que diabo está acontecendo aqui?

- Será que você poderia parar de blasfemar na frente da menina?

- Menina? Fala isso depois de trazer uma menina para seu quarto? Por acaso perdeu o pouco de vergonha que lhe restava? - para não demonstrar o quanto estava irritado com seu irmão, foi até uma cadeira, sentou-se e disse cruzando os braços - Agora os dois só poderão sair daqui quando explicar tudo nos mínimos detalhes. E nem pensem em tentar me enganar que não vão conseguir.

Continua...


End file.
